


Fan x Hater

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Naruto es un fanático devoto de una banda que su adorado novio detesta con toda el alma. Su noche de aniversario sería el día para ponerle fin a aquella batalla entre el fan y el hater.NARUSASU   Reto literario del grupo Shhh narusasu sasunaru





	Fan x Hater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Ksihimoto y sólo esta historia es mía :D Es un fic yaoi Chico x chico. La pareja es Naruto x Sasuke. AU. Romance. Humor. Parodia. Lemon

ONE SHOT FAN X HATER

¿Cuál es la mejor receta para el desastre en una relación de pareja? Sin duda alguna, sería la falta de comprensión y respeto a los gustos de quien se ama. Allí radicaba el conflicto actual de una explosiva e intensa pareja. Como la mayoría de las cosas en las que ambos se involucraban, cayeron en los extremos opuestos. Ellos se amaban intensamente por sus diferencias, pero a su vez, eran causa de intercambios de insultos mutuos. La forma ideal para representarlos sería con la imagen del yin yang. Fuerzas iguales y opuestas, necesarias la una y la otra. Podían discutir y chocar en muchas cosas, pero siempre volvían al lado del otro. Largas y despiadadas discusiones sucedieron en el apartamento compartido por ambos, mas un tema destacaba especialmente entre todos las demás.

—¡Quita ese horrendo ruido! ―ordenó Sasuke mirando con molestia a su pareja.

—No es ruido, es arte ―corrigió el rubio mirándolo ofendido.

—¡Quita a tus malditos chinos gay o rompo tus CD! ―amenazó Uchiha acercándose al reproductor de forma amenazante.

—No te atrevas a tocar mis cosas ―advirtió Naruto yendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke impidiendo su paso―. Yo las pagué con mi dinero ttebayo ―le recordó haciendo uso de su legítimo derecho a reclamar.

—Lo invertiste en torturarme ―acusó Uchiha cruzado de brazos viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a su pareja.

—Oh ―exclamó el rubio recordando un pequeño, pero muy importante detalle―. Antes de que lo olvide. ¡Son coreanos! ―gritó de forma tan aguda que era probable que fuera escuchado sólo por perros.

—Me dan igual tus chinos ―bufó el moreno rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Bastardo ―insultó volviendo hacia su computadora. Donde estaba reproduciendo su nueva adquisición.

―Toma ―dijo Sasuke extendiendo unos auriculares―. Si vas a escuchar a tus chinos de sexo dudoso, hazlo sin destruir mis oídos ―comentó un poco más calmado.

―Son coreanos ―repitió haciendo un puchero. Sin embargo, aceptó los auriculares. Si quería oírlos a todo volumen ese sería el precio mínimo a pagar.

El extremo opuesto de la adorable pareja solía encontrarse en muchos aspectos. Desde el carácter, siendo uno muy extrovertido y el otro reservado, en las actividades preferidas de ambos y demás. Empero, había un aspecto en el cual eran especialmente hostiles: la música. Siendo en este último, Naruto un fanático empedernido de **BTS** y Sasuke un "_hater_" declarado. Casi siempre ambos conseguían un punto de tregua respecto a sus gustos o decisiones a tomar. Por ejemplo, durante las vacaciones conseguían acordar un lugar divertido a gusto de Naruto, sin demasiada gente para complacer a Uchiha. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de la banda coreana, era una lucha encarnizada por llevar la razón.

―Ese idiota ―susurró Sasuke luego de conseguir algo de silencio momentáneo―. Ojala no empiece a…

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando los gritos del rubio comenzaron a oírse por toda la casa. Era siempre la misma historia con Uzumaki. Los vecinos en algún momento llegaron a creer en la posibilidad de que fuera víctima de maltrato. Hasta la policía había acudido en una ocasión a la residencia de la pareja. Sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de tener al rubio gritando por su banda favorita. Sin rastro alguno de agresiones a su persona. Al menos no hasta ese momento, dados los coscorrones impartidos por Sasuke a su rubia cabeza por escandaloso. Algo realizado luego de quedarse a solas.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y caminó hacia la sala. En el trayecto oyó su puerta siendo tocada. De inmediato se acercó a atender, creyendo que se trataba del cartero. Había planeado algo muy especial para Uzumaki y llegaría por correspondencia, pero si quería que siguiera siendo sorpresa debía apurarse en ocultarlo. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta. No estaba su cartero, sino dos hombres vestidos de manera formal con biblias en la mano. Sasuke habría maldecido por lo alto de no ser que prefería evitar largos sermones sobre blasfemar. Los hombres religiosos le sonrieron agradecidos de ser atendidos y de inmediato abrieron la biblia.

―Dios lo bendiga, jovencito ―dijo uno estrechando su mano agradecido―. Hemos traído palabras de bendición a su humilde hogar.

_“¿Humilde?”._ Pensó el azabache. No es que fuera alguien materialista, pero ese departamento no era nada barato.

―¡Nai nai gonchi nai nai! ―gritó Naruto a todo pulmón desde la habitación. Lo siguiente cantado por el rubio fue tan ininteligible que creyeron estar oyendo una lengua muerta.

―Dios nos libre de todos los males ―dijo uno de los visitantes santiguándose con rosario en mano.

―No se preocupe, traeremos ayuda ―avisó el segundo dándole a Sasuke una cruz―. Un sacerdote vendrá a realizar un exorcismo a esa pobre mujer ―afirmó mirándolo con preocupación.

―Es un hombre ―corrigió Uchiha guardando la cruz por mera educación. Luego se desharía de ella, pero no delante de aquellos hombres.

―Oh, descuide, joven ―comentó sonriendo pese a ser corregido―. Ayudaremos a tu amigo. Déjelo todo en nuestras manos y las de Dios ―fue lo último dicho antes de retirarse de allí.

Uchiha cerró la puerta conteniendo su rabia por el momento tan vergonzoso. _“Genial, ahora no sólo creen que maltrato al Dobe sino que está poseído por algún demonio_”. Tendría otra de sus largas charlas prohibiéndole gritar como niña. Sólo esperaba que los religiosos visitantes no regresaran. Según tenía entendido la iglesia desaprobaba las relaciones homosexuales y ese rubio con voz de niña era quien lo poseía a él. De no ser por el inmenso amor hacia él, no habría podido lidiar con todas sus mañas y hábitos. Además Uzumaki tenía un problema más.

―Dobe ―llamó entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Se acercó y le quitó los auriculares de forma brusca―. Te estaba hablando ―avisó al ver el enojo del de ojos azules.

―Teme ―regañó haciéndole un puchero―. Mis orejas duelen cada vez que arrancas los auriculares de esa manera. Además los vas a terminar rompiendo, idiota ―reprochó mirándolo seriamente.

―Tú haces sangrar los míos con tus… ―replicó Sasuke apagando la música. Siempre que oía aquella banda ponía muecas extrañas. Indescifrables para el blondo.

―No lo digas ―advirtió imaginándose lo que venía.

―Tus… ―siguió hablando de forma pausada, sólo para exasperarlo más.

―No te atrevas ―repitió la advertencia una vez más subiendo el tono de voz.

―Chinos gays ―completó su frase sin importarle la ira creciente de Uzumaki. Su rostro se arrugó con desaprobación mientras tomaba aire para hacer un reclamo aún más grande.

―¡Lo dijiste! ―exclamó con enojo dándose un golpe a sí mismo con la palma de su mano―. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirles así? ―interrogó usando su dedo para picar el pecho de Uchiha.

―Nunca supongo ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―. Además no es que sea mentira ―bromeó con aquella sonrisa de lado denotando superioridad.

―No me molestaría para nada si fueran homosexuales ttebayo ―dijo con seguridad―. Sólo espero que el “Vkook” sea confirmado y podré morir en paz ―suspiró de manera soñadora.

―¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? ―cuestionó irritado el moreno―. A pesar de que sean personas famosas y por ende, figuras públicas no puedes meterte en sus vidas ―explicó por milésima vez al otro.

―No estoy haciéndoles nada malo ―protestó manteniendo una expresión de calma en su rostro―. Sólo digo que si van a salir del clóset, tienen todo mi apoyo y el de sus fanáticos de verdad.

―¿Y si resulta que tiene una pareja mujer? ―preguntó Uchiha siendo razonable―. Podría terminar revelándose que está saliendo con una chica de alguna girl band.

―¿Cómo E'dawn e Hyuna? ―interrogó haciendo memoria respecto a aquel escándalo―. ¡No! No quiero que los expulsen de la empresa sólo por enamorarse ttebayo.

Por el momento, Sasuke ignoró el griterío y el monólogo del rubio acerca de lo injustas que eran algunas empresas. Las altas expectativas y restricciones eran todo un suplicio para quien se atreviera a incursionar en ese mundo. Además de los múltiples problemas con la depresión, mensajes ofensivos dados por los propios “fans” a ciertos grupos. Según los comentarios de Naruto, las fanáticas de Corea eran muy crueles con ciertos miembros de la banda. Y su novio era uno de los primeros en compartir o postear largos testamentos sobre lo mucho que odiaba esa actitud. Él no veía sentido a semejante pérdida de tiempo. Sólo se retiró a la sala para leer un poco. Su habitación no era zona segura cuando Uzumaki estaba frente a la pantalla.

Naruto no le prestó atención a la ausencia del moreno. Su pareja siempre hacía lo mismo. Hasta solía compararlo con un gato. Se acercaba por breves lapsos a comer y ser mimado antes de alejarse. Y si en un desafortunado momento intentaba mimarlo sin permiso, él lo atacaba como uno sacando las garras. Prefirió dejarlo hacer lo suyo mientras seguía navegando por internet. Estaba yendo entre varios post y sitios con fotos de los integrantes de BTS, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una noticia de especial interés. Su banda favorita anunciaba un receso de sus actividades. La empresa patrocinadora anunció unas vacaciones para los integrantes del grupo. Sus seguidores y aquellos fanáticos de otras bandas rivales, habían comenzado varias peleas por internet.

Algunos comentarios al respecto eran:

_“Eso demuestra nuestro entusiasmo con estas merecidas vacaciones que kingtang se está tomando. Desde luego es lo que siempre pedíamos y al fin BigHit lo está haciendo. Debe ser agotador para ellos tener que lidiar con su vida privada y su vida de ídols. Podrán aprovechar su tiempo en pasarlo con sus familias, amigos y si tienen parejas, con ellas también.”_

_“Army está demasiado feliz por esto, además de que por fin después de tanto tiempo Jungkook y Namjoon pasarán sus cumpleaños con sus familias.”_

_“Army anda festejando que GODTAN por fin pueda tomarse su merecido descanso, ser tan exitosos tbm cansa. Ahora los floperos van a poder hacer sus CBs sin miedo a que se les cruce con GODTAN.“_

_“Se alegran por que la empresa luego de tanto éxito necesitan descanso, aprovechen estos dos meses a ver si sus favs sobresalen porque cuando Kingtan vuelva todo será igual.”_

_“Sólo queda esperar que sucederá hasta que vuelvan.“_

_“Lo que ha pasado desde 2017, cuando muchos grupitos seguían activos y promocionado pero aun BTS con poca promo arrasaba con todos los mediocres.”_

_“Mediocres que tienen mejores cantantes y te recuerdo que antes de que BTS se pusiera de moda ellos pertenecían a esos grupitos.”_

Uzumaki vio curioso diversos comentarios. Por un lado, le gustaba el apoyo de muchos para las chicos, pero por otro era molesto ver como peleaban con los demás. No veía la necesidad de hacer de menos otras bandas sólo por su favoritismo a BTS. De hecho, él mismo admitía haber oído canciones de EXO y Black Pink, entre otras. El género le gustaba mucho por su amplia variación de estilos y conceptos, aun si su favorito indiscutible era sólo uno. Siguió bajando entre los comentarios topándose con otros más pesimistas. Algunos aseguraban la disolución de la banda. Esa clase de afirmaciones preocupaban al rubio. Pues otras bandas fueron mencionadas y coincidían en que se tomaban "un descanso" del que nunca volvían. Estaba tan sumergido en eso que no fue capaz de notar cuando su novio se acercó a él por la espalda.

—¿Otra vez acosando personas? ―preguntó Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto para leer lo mismo que él.

—No estoy acosando a nadie. Sólo quiero informarme ―respondió ofendido de ser tratado como un fanático tóxico.

—¿Sobre? ―cuestionó algo curioso.

—BTS se tomará un descanso y algunos dicen por experiencia que no volverán ―contestó con tristeza. Miró al moreno con sus ojos azules llenos de angustia.

—No seas Dobe ―dijo acariciando su mejilla con cariño―. Aunque no me gusten, ¿no crees que merecen tiempo para ellos? ―preguntó buscando subirle el ánimo.

—Bueno sí... Como army creo que merecen estar con sus familias. Además muchas empresas son muy explotadoras con sus idols ―explicó mirándolo fijamente.

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de su bastardo. Siempre estaba para apoyarlo, incluso cuando entristecía por algo tan “absurdo”. Muchas veces Uchiha solía molestarlo con sus comentarios burlones o sarcásticos, pero cuando en verdad lo afectaba, estaba allí para él. Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvo un largo rato acariciando su espalda y cabello. El rubio cerró los ojos dejándose mimar por el otro. Su inseguridad respecto a esos cometarios no le parecían tan importantes teniendo a su pareja con él.

—¿Ves? ―preguntó al oír sus palabras―. Tienes que mirar el lado positivo y no ver tantos comentarios. Luego se te pegan mañas ―agregó sin poder evitar regañarlo un poco.

—¡No es cierto! ―exclamó con sus ánimos restaurados.

—Suficiente tengo con tu "ttebayo" como para agregar esas palabras raras que lees ―dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al recordar todas esas nuevas muletillas del rubio.

—No sé qué significan exactamente algunas ―admitió rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena―. Sólo sé que se pronunciaría algo como "meco", "naca" o no sé ttebayo ―repitió recordando como el buscador por voz le dijo la pronunciación traducida.

—Por eso deja de usar el traductor para comentarios extranjeros ―pidió de forma casi imperativa mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz―. Suenan mal y ni siquiera sabes qué significan.

―Eres un amargado ttebayo ―acusó haciendo un puchero.

―Bueno, deja eso y vamos a ver una película al cine ―sugirió mostrándole un par de entradas―. Conseguí boletos para esa de estreno que querías ver ―afirmó con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

―¡¿En serio?! ―exclamó revisándolas. Allí estaba el nombre de la película y la hora de la función―. En seguida me arreglo, “_meco_” ―dijo agregando esa palabra al final sólo por molestar.

―A veces me pregunto por qué somos novios ―suspiró torciendo el gesto.

Uno de los motivos por los cuales podían estar juntos pese a sus diferencias. Era muy divertido encontrar nuevas formas de fastidiarse, pero siempre manteniendo una línea muy marcada de respeto. No se atreverían a herir al otro de forma real. Ni siquiera en lo sentimental llegarían al punto de decir algo imperdonable. Y mientras Sasuke meditaba acerca de eso, Naruto se cambió de ropa y salió del baño arreglado para su novio. Uchiha sonrió con aprobación. Cuando su pareja se lo proponía podía verse realmente irresistible. Pantalones oscuros pegados al cuerpo y su chamarra anaranjada haciendo juego. Uzumaki le sonrió alegremente antes de abrazarlo y caminar hacia la salida. Cerraron la puerta con llave y salieron juntos rumbo al cine.

El camino se llenó de peleas acerca de la insistencia de Naruto por poner algo de música durante el viaje en auto. Sasuke como de costumbre se negó a su pedido. El rubio protestó e hizo varios mohines pareciendo un niño pequeño al cual no le cumplían los caprichos. Nuevamente fue privado de la música que tanto amaba sólo por tener paz con su novio. Entonces se dedicó a jugar con su celular un rato para matar el aburrimiento. No obstante, pronto soltó un alarido difícil de catalogar que causó un buen susto en Uchiha por lo estruendoso del mismo. Por poco soltó el volante. Por ello, se vio forzado a reducir aún más la velocidad y estacionar al borde de la carretera para hablar con el rubio sin riesgos de accidentarse.

―¡¿Por qué demonios gritas, Dobe?! ―preguntó serio clavando sus ojos negros en su novio.

―Es que BTS dará un concierto aquí antes de su retiro ttebayo ―respondió mostrándole el mensaje de Sai.

El primo de Sasuke era un amigo cercano de Uzumaki, especialmente por su gusto en común por la banda k-pop. Tener eso uniéndolos daba temas de conversación largos y tendidos. Siempre debatían o formaban teorías respecto a los nuevos videos, las votaciones a nivel mundial y todo lo relacionado a ellos. A Uchiha no le agradaba demasiado el tiempo compartido con su primo. No por miedo a que su novio lo engañara, sino por lo grande de la boca del blondo, quien siempre revelaba más de lo necesario. Detalles de su vida personal, sexual y demás eran información que no quería darle a su chismoso primo. Empero, al ingenuo Uzumaki se le escapaban sin darse cuenta.

―No vuelvas a gritar de esa manera ―protestó el moreno―. Pudimos tener un accidente ―regañó enojado apretando el volante entre sus pálidas manos.

―Ya, ya, lo siento ―se disculpó algo sonrojado. No fue su intención hacer algo semejante, pero estaba demasiado feliz por la noticia.

―No sigas gritando o tendremos que volver a casa ―advirtió con un gesto severo mientras volvía a encender el motor del auto.

―Hablando de eso… ―habló Naruto algo tímido―, ¿no sería mejor pasar la noche en casa? ―preguntó con un tono de obvia sugerencia.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el azabache mirándolo con fastidio.

―Es que hoy hay votaciones y debo apoyar a la banda ―contestó con rapidez mientras se encogía en su asiento temiendo una reacción negativa en el otro.

―Lo tuyo es una obsesión ―acusó Uchiha bufando de cansancio―. Debería llevarte a terapia por esto. Tienes una obsesión malsana, casi como con los gérmenes ―comentó mientras conducía el auto con rumbo de regreso a su hogar.

―No es un obsesión, sólo soy un buen fan ―se defendió Naruto cruzado de brazos.

―Lo que digas ―habló Sasuke de manera cortante.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, pues no habían recorrido demasiado camino antes de aquel grito. Sasuke tenía los dientes apretados aguantando la molestia. Una salida al cine, sólo eso pedía junto a Naruto y se arruinaba por un estúpido mensaje. Algo tan corriente como unas cuantas palabras de Sai lograron estropear algo planeado para ser una noche romántica. Uzumaki cuando no estaba sumergido en su fanatismo, se daba cuenta que eran esos momentos los causantes del odio de Uchiha a su banda. Podía ser algo pretencioso de su parte, pero sabía que no podía ser odiado por Sasuke. Se amaban, por ello era más fácil canalizar su molestia a BTS que a él.

Esa noche Uchiha prefirió quedarse en el sofá viendo películas por la televisión abierta. Dejó el cuarto libre para Naruto y sus chillidos cada vez que otra banda se aventajaba en las votaciones. De nada servía intentar dormir mientras los alaridos del rubio lo interrumpieran de su descanso. Sin embargo, no fue sólo esa noche que estuvieron separados. El moreno estaba tan molesto con el rubio por arruinar tantas salidas que la del cine fue demasiado para su paciencia. Los siguientes días se mostró más frío de lo usual con el otro. Por costumbre hablaba poco y con palabras justas, pero con el enojo que tenía, hasta Naruto se sintió ignorado. Por ello se propuso a sí mismo ser más atento para conseguir el perdón del moreno. Buscaría la manera de eliminar el odio de Sasuke por la banda para poder disfrutar ambos. Y ya tenía planeada una manera de hacerlo.

―Quería decirte que ya tengo planeado el lugar para celebrar nuestro aniversario el sábado ―comentó Sasuke mientras estaban desayunando aquella tranquila mañana.

―¿El sábado? ―preguntó Uzumaki frotando sus manos. Era su oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan.

―¿Pasa algo? ―inquirió dejando su taza de café a un lado para prestarle su completa atención.

―Es que ese día… hay concierto de BTS ―habló de manera pausada. Abordaría el tema de la forma más suave posible. Esa sería la única manera de convencerlo.

―¿Y? ―preguntó de manera despectiva. Presintió otro plan para estar junto a su pareja venirse abajo―. No me estarás diciendo que prefieres ir a un concierto suyo a celebrar nuestro aniversario, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó de manera seria. No buscando una respuesta, pues estaba seguro de conocerla. Sino de ver si se atrevía a decírselo.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó ofendido. Su pareja lo creía capaz de dejarlo en su aniversario. ¿Una fecha tan importante para ambos? Lo miró con seriedad antes de retomar la palabra―. Lo que estoy sugiriendo es ir juntos al concierto y celebrar nuestro aniversario de forma especial ttebayo ―propuso finalmente.

Uchiha mostró una expresión de molestia por tal plan. Era una cita destinada a celebrar cinco años de pareja. Debía ser algo único y perfecto para los dos. Y la obsesión de Naruto salía sobrando en sus planes. Uzumaki mientras tanto sostuvo la mirada a su novio. Su pierna comenzó a temblar y dar cortas patadas al suelo esperando una respuesta. La poca expresividad en el rostro del azabache le hacía difícil deducir sus pensamientos. De haber conseguido su enojo tendría que buscar alguna manera de remediarlo. Probablemente podría optar por conseguir algún regalo caro y utilizarlo de soborno. Empero, cuando el blondo estaba por abrir la boca para prometer algo a cambio de ir al concierto, el otro habló.

―Si quieres ir tendremos nuestra cita en su concierto ―afirmó Sasuke dejando sin palabras al otro.

―¿Escuché bien? ―preguntó sin poder creérselo. Lo había convencido de manera sospechosamente sencilla―. ¿Estás jugándome una broma? ―interrogó de manera cautelosa.

―No, es en serio ―respondió cruzado de brazos―. Me alegra saber que has superado por completo tu problema.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―cuestionó algo confundido por esas palabras.

―Es sólo que estoy muy sorprendido ―dijo Uchiha sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se acercó hasta él y se mantuvo de pie a su lado acariciando un poco su cabello―. No te estás preocupando por los gérmenes del concierto.

―¿Gérmenes? ―interrogó Uzumaki mostrándose sorprendido.

El rubio padecía un trastorno de ansiedad conocido como hipocondría. Las personas afectadas por este trastorno se encuentran tan preocupadas por su salud que temen por cualquier cosa capaz de causarles alguna enfermedad. Entre ellas los gérmenes en el aire o los sitios de contacto como perillas o interruptores de luz. Especialmente en lugares públicos se veían afectados y Naruto no era la excepción. Como muchos otros, estaba continuamente observándose e interpretando cualquier señal o cambio en su cuerpo como una confirmación de una enfermedad grave. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo convencido de padecer alguna enfermedad no identificada y sólo mediante tratamiento consiguió algo de estabilidad. Aunque en parte, el problema estaba controlado, aún vivía en constante estado de alerta, haciéndose todo tipo de pruebas médicas para que le encuentren esa enfermedad imaginaria que creía tener. Incluso cuando iba al médico, se quedaba tranquilo por un tiempo, pero pronto le atrapaba de nuevo la preocupación.

―Es un concierto enorme, ¿no presumías que tu banda era mundialmente conocida? ―cuestionó con una mirada tranquila. Sus oscuros ojos no perdieron detalle en las reacciones del otro―. Estará repleto de personas saltando y gritando por ellos. No habrá espacio, así que si alguien tose o estornuda te caerá directamente en la cara.

―¡Oh maldición! ―exclamó Naruto con horror―. La saliva es la forma de transmisión de enfermedades peligrosas como la hepatitis.

―Cierto, es muy peligroso ir a un lugar así ―secundó Uchiha. Por dentro celebró estar saliéndose con la suya, pero quería asegurarse―. Admiro tu valor por exponerte de esa manera ―felicitó con una sonrisa de lado antes de separarse por completo de él.

Sasuke era consciente de que debía medir mucho sus palabras. Temía caer en el extremo opuesto de la enfermedad de Naruto: la patofobia. A simple vista es un problema parecido a la hipocondría, pero no lo era. La patofobia era el miedo o fobia de padecer una enfermedad grave, normalmente de esas fulminantes. Tales como paros cardíacos, infartos coronarios o cerebrales, etc. Se identificaba porque el paciente para poder estar tranquilo, evita mirarse demasiado las señales del cuerpo, ir al médico, le cuesta medicarse, etc. Y todas las evitaciones son producidas por ese miedo. Pero cuando más evita lo que teme, más el miedo se incrementaba. No quería volver a su novio alguien temeroso de cuidarse, eso era igual de perjudicial. Mientras que alguien **hipocondríaco,** como Naruto, estaba convencido de estar enfermo, alguien patofóbico siente la duda y el miedo de poderlo estar. Ambos seguían siendo un asunto serio que no podía tomar a la ligera.

―Ohh yo creo… ―dijo de forma titubeante el rubio. Sus ojos miraron hacia el suelo un momento antes de regresar la mirada a su novio―. Mejor vamos a otro sitio, ¿te parece? ―cuestionó en un tono suave.

―No me parece mala idea ―asintió con tranquilidad mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios―. Anda, deberías ir a terminar tu trabajo mientras voy preparando el almuerzo. Haré ramen, ¿te apetece? ―ofreció de manera particularmente amable.

El azabache odiaba estar sacando ventaja del padecimiento del menor, pero lo consideraba necesario. Era su último recurso para no arruinar su aniversario con peleas sobre el concierto de BTS. Se auto consoló diciéndose aquel viejo refrán “_a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas”. _El regalo por correo seguramente podría compensar su enorme mentira. Ofrecería una disculpa, de no ser por lo difícil que era dejar su orgullo de lado. Uzumaki por su parte, se sintió bastante triste por no poder ir al concierto. Todo por culpa de su miedo a los gérmenes. ¡Qué decepción!

―Oye, Teme ―llamó mirándolo tranquilo mientras llegaban a la cocina. Siendo el azabache quien se adelantó para buscar su delantal.

―Dime ―respondió sin mirarlo. Se mantuvo ocupado buscando los ingredientes para prepararle el ramen a su pareja.

―Quedé de verme con los chicos más tarde ―comentó deleitándose con la vista. Le gustaba mucho ver a su novio usar el delantal mientras cocinaba para él―. Volveré en unas cuantas horas ttebayo ―avisó como de costumbre. Se acercó al otro lentamente para verlo de cerca.

―Sólo asegúrate de volver para la hora de cenar ―advirtió echando las verduras cortadas a la olla, dejándolas hervir mientras hablaba con el otro―. Y no dejes que mi primo te moleste demasiado. Ni te meta mano ―ordenó mirándolo serio.

―Descuida ―respondió abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le daba algunos besos en su cuello―. Ya le dejé muy claro que no estás insatisfecho en la cama ttebayo ―aseguró orgulloso.

―Más te vale no ser demasiado explicito ―dijo mirándolo de reojo con irritación―. No me gusta oír a mi primo repitiendo lo que le cuentas ―expresó con la vergüenza faltante en su familiar.

―No es tan malo… ―comentó con un puchero. Sai era un buen amigo, alguien muy cercano, quien no sólo lo aconsejaba, sino además compartía su gusto por el K-pop.

―Lo hace durante reuniones familiares ―aclaró con su voz más grave por el enojo contenido―. Siempre les dice a mis abuelos, tíos y otros primos acerca de las posiciones en las que lo hacemos ―dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirándolo acusador.

―En mi defensa… ―se defendió deprisa el de ojos claros―. Era un juego de verdad o reto.

―No me importa ―declaró con firmeza mientras lo miraba fijamente por unos instantes―. Nada de caer en sus tretas ―avisó mientras le regalaba un corto beso.

―Lo que tú digas ttebayo ―aceptó sonriendo.

―Ahora ve a sentarte mientras sirvo la comida ―ordenó dándole la espalda para apagar el fuego.

Luego de eso, Sasuke sirvió la comida para ambos. Uchiha sabía de las habituales reuniones del rubio con sus amigos. Siguiendo costumbres lo más seguro sería que se quedarían en la entrada de la casa de Sai hablando durante horas. No veía nada de malo en eso, es más hasta le convenía. Si el cartero llegaba mientras no estaba más fácil sería ocultar su sorpresa.

El almuerzo logró pasar con tranquilidad. Mientras no mencionaran a la banda coreana o la cita de aniversario, todo era paz entre ellos. Sin embargo, sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y eso lo descubriría Naruto muy pronto.

Al terminar su ramen, se despidió de su novio y fue a encontrarse con sus amigos. Como era costumbre suya, terminó llegando tarde. Ellos habían llegado a tiempo, incluso Shikamaru, cosa realmente excepcional. No es él quien estaba más interesado en esa reunión. Mas era un buen amigo, dispuesto a apoyar a los otros en sus locuras. ¿Había mejor amigo que el perezoso Nara? Difícil, casi imposible, tener a alguien como él. ¿Qué otro chico estaría dispuesto a ir a una reunión de fans de BTS? Especialmente cuando debía soportar comentarios de que era para niñas de doce años y casi no se equivocaban. Pues muchas de las “Army”, nombre de su club de fans, encajaban en esa descripción.

―Llegas tarde, Naruto ―regañó Shikamaru abriendo un solo ojo. Se mantuvo sentado recostando su espalda contra la pared todo ese tiempo.

―Viejo, tú eras el más interesado ―le recordó Kiba uniéndose a los regaños.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca con nervios―. Ahora estoy aquí, así que dejen de quejarse y pongámonos serios.

―Es sólo un concierto ―comentó Nara olvidándose del fanatismo desmedido de dos de sus amigos.

―¡No es sólo un concierto! ―gritaron al unísono Sai y Naruto. Mientras Kiba se mantenía al margen.

Al castaño le llegaron a gustar algunas de las canciones de la banda, pero no era su preferida, ni mucho menos. Tampoco se sabía todos los nombres de los integrantes y a menudo los confundía. Varias veces recibió regaños de parte del rubio y el azabache por culpa de ese detalle. Hasta le hacían pequeños test mostrándoles fotos de los integrantes y le preguntaban uno por uno quien era quién. En otras ocasiones, le mostraron videos con el fin de ver si aprendió a identificar los roles de cada quien; el bailarían, el rapeline, etc. Eran casi exámenes semanales, sumados a los de las canciones. Por si nada más le faltara a su lista de tareas como fan, también le pedían participar en las votaciones. Se alegraba por la banda haber logrado fama mundial, pero tener a sus dos amigos pidiéndole reproducir sus videos constantemente para mantenerlos “en la cima”, le hacía desear mandarlos a volar.

―Es el último concierto al cual podremos asistir antes de su retiro ―aclaró Sai mirándolo con molestia.

―Luego de esto se tomaran un descanso y no sabemos cuándo vuelvan a Japón ―comentó Shikamaru soltando un largo bostezo.

―Bueno, debemos colaborar entre todos si queremos comprar las entradas ―comentó Naruto con un gesto decidido alzando el puño por lo alto. Para luego ser rápidamente bajado mientras su rostro se volvía triste―. Oh lo siento, olvidé que yo no iré ―dijo desanimado.

―¿Mi estricto primo no te dejó ir? ―preguntó Sai casi afirmándolo.

―No, no es eso ―negó el rubio―. Él me apoya. Incluso me habló sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de mí por ir a un lugar donde puedo contagiarme de hepatitis, gripe y un sinfín de enfermedades mortales ―explicó entusiasmado por las palabras de Uchiha.

―La gripe no es mortal ―comentó Inuzuka. No creía que sus clases de biología le hubieran ido tan mal como para equivocarse.

―Sí lo es para personas que padecen alguna afección respiratoria o congénita ―rebatió el rubio. Por cuestiones de paranoia terminaba investigando por internet todo tipo de enfermedades.

―Tú no tienes ninguna ―comentó Nara mirándolo con un gesto de confusión.

―Podría tenerla y no darme cuenta ttebayo ―insistió el rubio de manera terca.

―¿Sasuke no te explicó lo improbable que es eso? ―preguntó Sai con un gesto de extrañeza. Su primo solía calmar la mayoría de las inseguridades de Naruto.

―Me mostró los alarmantes y peligrosos datos ―respondió Naruto escandalizado por lo oído―. ¡No iré! ―declaró determinado.

Ante esa afirmación los amigos de Naruto se mostraron escépticos. Quien mejor conocía la condición y el tratamiento del rubio, era su novio. ¿Cómo pudo decir algo semejante? Ellos como sus amigos, junto a sus familiares y Sasuke, siempre buscaban darle tranquilidad. Evitaban hablar continuamente del tema y de aportarle información puesto que, esto le calmaba en un primer momento, pero luego toda esa información acababa siendo el motor para seguir dándole vueltas al tema y seguir padeciendo. Lo apoyaban con ir al médico y buscaban personas competentes de referencia. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaban un importante consejo recibido del doctor a cargo de Naruto: “_los pacientes hipocondriacos son como marionetas rotas mirándose hacia dentro. El exceso de controlar las señales de su cuerpo acaba por alterarlas. Es decir, el exceso de control les hace perder el control. Se crea un efecto paradoja”. _

―Creo que terminaste con la paciencia de Uchiha ―comentó Nara rompiendo el silencio formado.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó ingenuamente el rubio sin entender sus palabras.

―Amigo ―llamó el castaño mientras sujetaba los hombros del joven de cabellos áureos―, tu novio alimentó tu miedo sólo para evitar que vayas al concierto ―explicó de la forma más directa posible.

Naruto guardó un silencio preocupante para los demás. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se volteó, levantó la **bolsa** donde llevaba sus cosas para la reunión con ellos y emprendió su camino de regreso. Estaba furioso por el atrevimiento de su pareja y le iba a reclamar haber sido tan desconsiderado con su condición. Sus pasos resonaron denotando su enojo. Ante eso, sus amigos se miraron entre ellos debatiéndose si ir o no tras de él.

Los chicos habían insistido a Sai en que le diera consejo. Habiéndose decidido por mayoría de votos, no le quedó más opción que ir tras el otro. Lo alcanzó a Uzumaki con una sonrisa falsa antes de que se alejara demasiado. ¿Quién mejor para lidiar con un Uchiha que otro? Sabían del profundo amor de Uzumaki por su pareja, pero nadie se metía con su adorada banda. Temían lo que fuera a hacer. Dada su personalidad terminaría haciendo algo tonto, luego estaría arrepentido y con un distanciamiento de Sasuke. Si Kiba o Nara intentaban ponerle un freno, seguramente los mandarían a volar. Pues Naruto diría lo mismo de siempre_ "ustedes no son ARMY de verdad, así que no entienden cómo me siento". _Sin embargo, tenían a Sai. Él sí era buena opción.

—Oye, Naruto-kun, espérame ―pidió tocando su hombro.

—No, no voy a esperar nada ―negó con molestia mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a mi primo? ―preguntó tontamente.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ―cuestionó el de ojos azules―. Voy a hacer pagar a ese bastardo ―avisó dominado por la ira.

—Cálmate, Naruto-kun ―suplicó Sai tratando de evitar un acto imprudente.

—¿Cómo me pides eso? ―interrogó sujetando sus hombros antes de sacudirlo violentamente―. ¡BTS se retira dentro de poco y este es su último concierto en Japón!

—Lo sé, lo sé, también quería ir ―dijo mostrándose comprensivo a su sentir.

—Entonces debes entender mi enojo ―afirmó queriendo retomar su camino.

—Lo hago, pero también entiendo a mi primo ―aseguró interponiéndose, quedando cara a cara con Naruto.

—¿Entenderlo a él? ―preguntó Uzumaki con una sonrisa sarcástica―. Si sólo es un hater envidioso de mis talentosos bebés ttebayo ―aseguró caprichosamente.

—¿Por qué crees que tiene envidia? ―inquirió con auténtica curiosidad.

—¿No es obvio? Son hermosos, talentosos y ricos ―enumeró Naruto mostrando sus dedos―. Seguro siente celos de que yo grite más por verlos bailar que viéndolo a él desnudo ―presumió orgullosamente.

—Qué ingenuo ―se burló el azabache mirándolo con cierta lástima.

—¿Así? Entonces, dime ―ordenó con voz seria golpeando el pecho de su amigo con su dedo índice―. ¿Cuál es la razón para odiar algo tan perfecto como BTS?

—¿Debería decirte su secreto o no? ―se preguntó a sí mismo. Su mano comenzó a rascarse su propia barbilla en gesto dubitativo.

—¿Cuál secreto?

—¿Deseas saber? ―cuestionó dándole mala espina por un momento.

—Por supuesto. Se trata de mi novio después de todo ―respondió seguro de sus palabras. Mientras fuera algo relacionado a Uchiha, él quería estar al tanto.

—Págame.

—No tengo dinero.

—Tú sabes con que debes pagarme ―le recordó con aquella expresión llena de morbo.

—No voy a contarte nada sobre nuestra intimidad ―negó de inmediato al percatarse de las intenciones del otro.

—Es una pena. El secreto que iba a contarte haría especial su noche de aniversario ―dijo de manera dramática.

—Bueno, ya acércate —pidió Naruto cediendo a su demanda al sentir a su curiosidad ganar sobre su instinto de autopreservación—. Una vez Sasuke y yo...

—¡No lo puedo creer! ―gritó Sai emocionado oyendo con atención el relato―. ¿En un lugar como ese? ¿Enfrente de...? Oh Dios, esto sí que no lo esperaba de mi serio y tan recatado primo.

—¿Es suficiente para qué me cuentes? ―cuestionó sonrojado luego de contar un secreto como ese.

—Más que suficiente, Naruto-kun ―concedió el Uchiha de la falsa sonrisa―. Vale por completo lo que voy a contarte.

—Ya dime ―ordenó ansioso.

—Sasuke tiene melolagnia ―reveló de forma directa, sin rodeo alguno.

—¿Melón qué?

—Melolagnia es una parafilia relacionada a la música. Se trata de una parafilia por la que la gente se excita con la música que escucha. Así pues, el placer no viene de las relaciones sexuales, sino que las personas sienten deseo y excitación con determinadas canciones, melodías, voces, tonos y todo lo que rodea la composición musical. No debe ser necesariamente música erótica, sino que puede suceder con cualquier tipo de melodía ―explicó de manera detallada y simple.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su odio a BTS? ―cuestionó sin entender la relación entre ambas cosas.

—A veces me pregunto cómo mi primo se enamoró de un cabeza hueca como tú ―suspiró Sai. Incluso él debía reunir paciencia cuando tenía que dar alguna explicación a su amigo.

—¡Oye! Tú también me amaste por un tiempo ―acusó recordándole como años atrás Sai estaba enamorado de él.

—Ya me rehabilité ―respondió con burla.

—Ni tanto. Tu interés en la vida sexual del Teme y mía me hace desconfiar si aún sientes algo por mí o tienes tendencias incestuosas ttebayo ―confesó mirándolo acusatoriamente.

—Eso es asunto mío. Además yo puedo excitarlo sin siquiera tocarlo ―declaró causando celos en el rubio.

—Sigue con esos comentarios y tendrás serios problemas conmigo ―avisó listo para ponerle un alto si quería intentar algo con su pareja.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no miento ―repitió más seriamente—. Sasuke se excita al oír canciones de BTS ―dijo sin ningún atisbo de broma o duda.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma?

—No. Es verdad. Tú sabes de mi fanatismo por BTS ―relató haciendo memoria de aquellos tiempos que tanto le gustaba recordar―. La primera vez que lo oí estaba con mi primo. Jamás olvidaré su expresión al oírlos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los odia tanto?

—Finge odiarlos para no tener que explicar sus erecciones. Es mejor fingir odio que disimular su parafilia.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado. Le excita lo que dijo odiar ―dijo sonriendo con algo de diversión por su descubrimiento.

—Lo estás tomando mejor de lo que esperaba ―admitió con sorpresa el moreno.

—¿Por qué lo tomaría mal? ―preguntó sin entender esa frase―. Ahora podemos amarlos juntos.

—Creía que te pondrías celoso de BTS ―aclaró Sai.

—¿Cómo?

—Ellos logran hacer gritar a Sasuke y que tenga orgasmos más rápidos que teniendo sexo contigo.

—Yo soy más rápido ―replicó sin ser consciente de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Precoz.

—No, te equivocas.

—Duras menos que una canción de tres minutos. Eso explica su frustración sexual ―comentó con esa sonrisa que tanto sacaba de quicio a quienes lo conocían―. Yo te diré cómo puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Siguiendo los consejos de Sai, preparó todo para tener un aniversario excelso. Había descuidado mucho su relación con Sasuke y era la oportunidad perfecta para compensarlo con creces. Además, su querido amigo le aseguró mejorías en diversos ámbitos. Las peleas entre ellos disminuirían si no tenía que seguir fingiendo odio hacia BTS. Le confesaría a su novio estar al tanto de su situación. Si lo había aceptado a él con su trastorno y lo ayudaba pacientemente, no lo dejaría de lado cuando lo necesitaba. En ocasiones, Uzumaki se sintió una molestia para todos a su alrededor por su condición. Mas, todos, especialmente Uchiha, lo amaban como era y no lo veían diferente.

Aquel sábado en la noche, Sasuke llegó muy enojado a su departamento. Su pedido no había llegado según lo acordado. Fue a reclamar a la oficina de correos y sólo recibió un "_hemos recibido su queja y buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo a la brevedad_". Eso, para él, era completamente inútil a esas alturas. No tenía caso entregar su obsequio el lunes, o el día que se dignaran a atender su queja. Suspiró derrotado al no poder darle algo especial a su pareja. Temía un malentendido como ser acusado de olvidar esa fecha.

—Ya llegué —avisó con voz cansina mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo al ingresar—. ¿Dobe? —llamó al no verlo por ningún lado.

—¡Estoy en la habitación, Teme! —gritó desde el lugar mencionado.

Uchiha tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Era probable y hasta lógico, creer que el error de correspondencia era una excusa. Mas conociendo al rubio era igualmente probable su comprensión. Después de todo, era ingenuo y tenía fe ciega en las personas. Por muy decepcionado que estuviera ante la falta de un obsequio, diría que no importaba y sonreiría. Y de no ser porque él era tan renuente a demostraciones de afecto, no dependería de presentes en fechas importantes.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó sorprendido admirando el dormitorio al entrar.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó Naruto mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Una de las primeras cosas en las que se fijó Sasuke, es que estaba limpio. Detalle importante conociendo al rubio. No había nada de ropa tirada en el suelo. Algunos muebles fueron movidos de lugar y otros estaban ausentes, dando más espacio del habitual. Sólo quedaba su cama, cubierta de pétalos amarillos. Un detalle muy considerado de su parte recordar su amor al aroma de los girasoles.

—Está... limpio —dijo sin encontrar palabras para expresarse.

—¿Sólo en eso te fijas, bastardo? —preguntó Uzumaki algo ofendido.

—Te bañaste —señaló logrando aumentar el enojo en el rubio.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no decir nada al respecto. Entretanto, el moreno seguía admirado por su presente. Su pareja, además de bañarse, se había puesto ropa elegante. Esa era la favorita para alegrarle la vista a Sasuke, pero la más odiada por el otro. Si algo disgustaba al blondo era tener la ropa tan pegada al cuerpo. Le costaba moverse y la camisa blanca se ensuciaba con facilidad. El pantalón negro de vestir disimulaba más algunas de las manchas, mas no tanto como quisiera Uzumaki. Por lo cual, la ropa elegante estaba completamente descartada de su lista de preferencias.

Luego de largos segundos en silencio, Naruto se acercó a su novio para sujetar su mano. Lo guio hasta la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Allí yacían dos sillas enfrentadas con una mesa redonda y pequeña entre las mismas. Tenía un bello mantel blanco y la comida de ambos ya dispuesta.

—¿Ramen? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa viendo la parte del rubio.

—Y para ti espagueti con salsa boloñesa con mucho tomate y jugo de tomate para brindar ttebayo —explicó yéndose a sentar en su lugar.

El pudor embargó a Uchiha, coloreando de carmín sus pálidas mejillas. Su pareja se había esforzado en hacer un regalo lleno de detalles hacia su persona y él tenía las manos vacías. ¿Por qué a él? ¡Y en ese día justamente! ¿Por qué nunca fallaban las entregas con los regalos de su primo Sai? No le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo saber extraviados los vibradores y trajes provocativos enviados por su molesto familiar. Entre sus múltiples interrogantes hacia el cruel e injusto dios de la fortuna, no se dio cuenta del prolongado silencio.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es increíble —respondió de inmediato. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los gestos de Uzumaki.

—Te habías quedado muy callado —acusó señalándolo con su tenedor.

—Es... —dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo antes de seguir—. El regalo que yo tenía preparado no llegó. Hubo una complicación y...

—No digas más —pidió el rubio cerrando los ojos y alzando la mano en señal de silencio—. No importa ttebayo —agregó soltando un suspiro antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Naruto en verdad yo —intentó justificarse nuevamente.

—En serio, Teme. No me importa el regalo —dijo mirando hacia el suelo con un gesto de tristeza.

—Te lo voy a compensar —aseguró Sasuke apretando el borde de la mesa con sus dedos—. Te lo juro y también me vengaré de los del correo —prometió.

—Nada de venganzas —advirtió Naruto mirándolo con aquella sonrisa traviesa característica suya—. Peeero —dijo alargando la palabra—, si quieres compensarme tengo algo en mente ttebayo.

Uchiha dudó unos momentos. Su pareja solía poner esa expresión cuando tenía algo pervertido en mente. Su instinto le decía que no se conformaría con cenar y dormir en su noche de aniversario. Aun así, sus cálculos fallaron y sus planes de un obsequio perfecto se estropearon. Y era muy tarde para conseguir algo igual de bueno a su anterior opción. Asintió lentamente mientras veía la blanca sonrisa del rubio ensancharse. Luego de eso, no dijo nada al respecto y sólo comieron sin ningún contratiempo. Uchiha no pudo evitar hablar de sus planes de venganza contra el cartero durante su cena para romper el silencio.

No obstante, al terminar guardó silencio esperando a que su novio le revelara su "compensación". Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una corbata anaranjada. Caminó hasta ubicarse detrás de él y la llevó hasta su rostro cubriendo sus negros ojos. Las pálidas manos subieron en un intento de detenerlo, pero fueron retiradas con suavidad. Una de las acaneladas manos sujetó la suya y le ayudó a levantarse. Lo guio hasta el centro de la habitación y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Bien, Dobe. Dime, ¿cuál es esa compensación que quieres? —preguntó sin oponerse a los movimientos del otro.

—Sólo quiero bailar con mi novio —respondió con sencillez.

Sus labios permanecieron a centímetros de la oreja de Sasuke mientras le hablaba. Su nariz delineó su largo cuello aspirando el aroma de su pareja. Adoraba ese olor a menta fresca, tan natural en el otro. Para sus fosas nasales era como aspirar aire puro. Llenaba sus pulmones y lo incitaba a permanecer allí más tiempo. Mantuvo al moreno sujeto con una mano por la cintura y con la otra buscó el mando del equipo de sonido. La música pronto inundó el lugar y Sasuke hizo el amague de separarse sin éxito.

—¿BTS? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó enojado.

—Tengo derecho a disfrutar mi regalo. Después de todo, su más reciente álbum era para mí ttebayo —explicó pegando sus caderas a la parte baja del otro.

—¿Cómo es posible? —cuestionó confundido.

—Sai —contestó moviéndose de forma sugerente al ritmo de la música.

—Ese hijo de... —maldijo siendo interrumpido.

—Tu tía —recordó amablemente el rubio—. Además me contó sobre tu "problemita" con su música —relató con picardía. Una de sus manos inició un lento recorrido sobre su pecho llegando al borde de "terreno prohibido".

—Me las pagará por chismoso —avisó bufando disconforme.

—Estás teniendo ideas parricidas en estos momentos, ¿cierto? —preguntó casi afirmándolo.

—No puedo dejar a ese hablador libre —dijo defendiéndose.

—Mejor deja que la música nos guíe ttebayo —sugirió afianzando su cintura.

Las notas de la canción invadían sus oídos causando un delicioso escalofrío. Podía sentir como cada fibra de su médula espinal vibraba al son de la melodía. El calor comenzó a concentrarse en su entrepierna. Zona prisionera de la traviesa mano de Naruto. Quien lo sintió endurecerse lentamente bajo su agarre. Pues mantuvo su mano en ese sitio, con el único fin de comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Sai. No creyó ver resultados tan favorables cuando la canción aún no llegaba ni a la mitad aún. Los labios de Uzumaki fueron repartiendo cariñosos besos por aquel cuello blanco sin dejar de bailar.

Por su parte, Sasuke sintió su corazón acelerarse. El golpeteo constante contra su pecho era notorio incluso para el rubio. Aquellas inquietas manos desabrocharon con lentitud uno a uno los botones de la camisa del moreno. Sus dedos se detuvieron unos momentos en la zona del corazón. Apenas su dedo índice y medio se apoyaron en su piel para sentir sus latidos. Cuando pareció suficiente desplazó su dedo índice a su pezón. Lo presionó de forma casi dolorosa y jugó un poco con él antes de separarse por completo. Un bufido escapó de la boca de Sasuke y nuevos planes de venganza se formulaban en su cabeza.

—Vamos a la cama —sugirió el rubio sin dejarlo mirar—. No, no. Quédate con la venda —pidió al ver sus intenciones de quitársela—. Quiero que sientas todo. La música incendiando tu cuerpo y el mío extinguiéndolo con besos y caricias —habló ronco empujándolo con cuidado a la cama.

Se colocó sobre el azabache admirando su pecho descubierto. La camisa desabrochada y el cierre del pantalón bajado rodeado por decenas de pétalos amarillos. Terminó de quitarle la camisa mientras lo besaba siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad. Las blancas manos tirotearon de la camisa ajena con tanta fuerza que, algunos botones se salieron de su lugar. Los restantes los desabotonó el rubio mismo, dejando a su vendado novio desorientado brevemente. La mano de Uzumaki exploró con curiosidad el interior del pantalón ajeno sintiendo la humedad de la tela.

—Te viniste —comentó quitándose su propio pantalón.

—Es la música —suspiró avergonzado volteando el rostro.

—Espero dures más conmigo —dijo divertido repartiendo besos en sus mejillas.

—No soy precoz, Dobe —insultó empujándolo.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos y dejó a su novio bajo su cuerpo. Sus labios se sintieron resecos y los humedeció con su lengua provocativamente. Uzumaki observó sorprendido la iniciativa del otro. En ocasiones, lo creyó perezoso por quedarse tendido y dejarlo hacer todo. Ahora lo veía similar a un felino. Mirada peligrosa y muecas obscenas que jamás creyó ver en ese serio rostro. Sumando a movimientos lentos y precisos. Las caderas Sasuke se movieron rítmicamente sobre la erección del blondo. Logró arrancarle bajos gemidos de placer, los cuales no tardaron en ser callados en la boca de Uchiha.

—¿Listo para celebrar nuestra noche de aniversario? —preguntó Sasuke mordiendo con fuerza la clavícula de su amante.

—Te tengo a ti y el álbum de BTS comprado para mí sonando de fondo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? —cuestionó con una sonrisa llena de júbilo.

—¿Cómo lo recuperaron? Se supone que me lo envié a mi mismo —interrogó Sasuke fijamente sus ojos negros en el otro—. Me dijeron que fue... Sai ¿cierto? —preguntó deduciendo lo obvio.

—Así es —confirmó Naruto—. Como son tan parecidos no notaron cuando se hizo pasar por ti —comentó alegremente.

—Se puede saber qué pretendían —exigió saber apretando las piernas causando dolor en la entrepierna de su novio.

—Fue una casualidad, casualidad —respondió temiendo por su parte baja—. El cartero llegó mientras él me ayudaba a preparar la habitación —explicó con el rostro arrugado por el dolor.

Repentinamente, la presión sobre su pene desapareció. Abrió los ojos temiendo una venganza o tortura aún más cruel por mencionar a Sai e interceptar el regalo que le tenía. Sin embargo, la visión frente a él estaba lejos de causarle pavor. Sasuke se estaba masturbando analmente sobre él. Podía detallar perfectamente las expresiones de placer en su sonrojado rostro cada vez que sus dedos tocaban una zona sensible. Uchiha dejó de atenderse a sí mismo cuando se creyó lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo sin lastimarse. No debió haberle dejado en abstinencia al rubio, su cuerpo lo recibiría con facilidad sino fuera por la falta de costumbre. Naruto se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista dejando a su pareja ser quien engullera su miembro con su entrada cuando lo creyera conveniente.

Las exclamaciones de éxtasis al ritmo de los movimientos de aquellas caderas lo volvían loco. Le fascinaba infinitamente ver Uchiha tan desinhibido. Era como una fiera liberada y él su presa. Rol para nada incómodo si era Sasuke, quien hacía con su cuerpo su santa voluntad. Intentó darle alivio a la virilidad del moreno, siendo detenido por un manotazo del mismo. Su expresión severa le indicó que no se volviera a atrever a intentar tocarlo sin su permiso o habría consecuencias. Obedientemente sólo se permitió tocar su cintura para ayudarlo a moverse cuando se le notaba cansado.

―¿Crees poder seguirme el ritmo? ―preguntó Sasuke repentinamente.

―Por supuesto que sí. Puedo con todo el álbum incluso ttebayo ―aseguró con una sonrisa confiada.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Cuando Naruto se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que forzadamente caminaba chueco y maldijo a su propia boca imprudente.

―¿Para qué hablé? ―preguntó para sí mismo. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió sentarse en el escritorio y teclear “melolagnia”.

Uno de los síntomas de alguien hipocondriaco era no parar de leer y buscar por internet cosas relacionadas con posibles enfermedades. O justo lo contrario, no podían leer nada en relación a ciertos temas de salud ni apenas nombrar las enfermedades que causaban mucho sufrimiento y podían llevar a la muerte. Había beneficios en ese mal hábito. Mirar continuamente internet y/o leer sobre las enfermedades era útil. Por un lado, la información les daba poder, producía la sensación de tener el control. Y en un primer momento tranquilizaba a Naruto cuando tenía dudas, pero, luego la fuente de información se acababa convirtiendo en una fuente de dudas e inseguridad. Lo leído en ocasiones lo sugestionaba haciéndolo creer padecer la enfermedad leída. Y definitivamente esa mañana esperaba la manifestación de ese síntoma. Luego de ver los resultados de la búsqueda relacionados a “melolagnia”, leyó todos los artículos relacionados.

** _No sólo existe la _ ** ** _melolagnia como parafilia relacionada con la excitación a través de sonidos. Hay otras parafilias como la acusticofilia, que consisten en que la excitación aumente al oír sonidos a través de las paredes, pero también con poemas o al oír una lengua extranjera. También podemos hablar del audioerotismo, donde el placer sexual se obtiene al escuchar conversaciones íntimas, o también con los sonidos que pueda hacer la pareja durante una relación sexual, este aspecto no resulta tan raro ya que suele aumentar el deseo y la excitación en la mayoría de personas._ **

** _Por último, si hablamos de parafilias relacionadas con el sonido, no podemos olvidar la ligirofilia. Ésta se produce cuando se siente placer sexual mediante ruidos fuertes y agudos, como por ejemplo los de una explosión, el estallido de un globo, petardos o cohetes._ **

Naruto esperaba de todo corazón que su hipocondría no le fallara y le hiciera creer que padecía de alguna de esas parafilias relacionadas a la de su novio. Su pobre cuerpo se sentía exhausto y casi seco por la apasionada noche compartida. Su pareja había sacado un lado suyo que jamás había visto antes. Sai tuvo razón sobre los efectos de la música en Sasuke, pero jamás espero semejante reacción. De no conseguirse engañar a sí mismo sobre padecer esa parafilia, no podría soportar el ritmo tan salvaje de su bastardo.

_I wanna be a good man_

_Just for you_

_sesangeul jweonne_

_Just for you_

_jeonbu bakkweosseo_

_Just for you_

_Now I dunno me_

―Usuratonkachi ―llamó Sasuke en tono seductor con la canción “_fake love”_ sonando de fondo.

―Oh por Dios ―exclamó temiendo por su miembro viril―. ¡BTS queda prohibido en esta casa a partir de este momento ttebayo! ―exclamó el rubio por lo alto.

OWARI


End file.
